Elephant Love Medley
by Matrix Taylor
Summary: Mai Valentine finds herself conflicted when her heart pounds for a certain guy...


Elephant Love Medley

By: Matrix Taylor

Type: Romance

Rated: T (To be on the safe side as always)

Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh

AUTHOR'S NOTE: MouHitoriNoKei's fanfiction, Elephant Love Medley: YuGiOh Style was part of the inspiration. The other half came from the fact that this is one of my favorite songs from the movie, Moulin Rouge. Enjoy!

Oh, this actually takes place during the Dartz series.

DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh or Elephant Love Medley does not belong to me. Valon and Mai I thought would make an interesting couple.

Mai Valentine stood on one of the buildings of Domino City looking out at the city just admiring the stars in the sky since there were no lights on at this time of night, which was why Mai always chose this time and this same particular building. It was where she could do all of her thinking. She thought of her past and what her future may hold. She knew she was still trying to prove both something to herself and maybe to something to a familiar, blond haired duelist she found herself thinking of despite her best efforts not too. She knew that she felt something for Joey Wheeler, but she knew that she could never offer anything but her continuous friendship right now. Of course, thinking of Joey also made her think of her other problem.

Although she knew she cared for Joey, she could not help but find herself thinking caring for Valon as well. Since joining the Dark Hunters, Mie has done many bad things. Things she knew Joey would not understand the reasons behind. However, Valon seem to understand her a bit better then most. He understands how loneliness felt and the determination to prove something to both you and everyone else around you. She knew that he cared deeply for her and admittedly she cared for him too. But she always hesitated, despite her best efforts to move on, thinking back on her past and the feelings she knew was still there for one Joey Wheeler.

Valon knew that she was thinking of "him" again. She was always thinking of "him" even when is unaware of it. This Joey guy must be some king of guy if he manages to get a girl like Mie Valentine over. However, he knew that it was not quite the case. But Mai referred to him as "just an old friend". But Valon knew better. There were deeper feelings hidden there. Nevertheless, he knew that Mai cared for him too. He just had to make her see that. Working for Dartz wasn't the best career in the world. Nevertheless, he did not plan to work for Dartz forever. But it would be nice to have her by his side when all of this is said and done. Valon knew that Joey would fight; however, it would not deter Valon from staking his own claim and take her from right under him. After all, he had no trouble with fighting for something or someone he love.

Hence why they were having the current conversation, again trying to win his way to her heart…

"What makes you so different?" Mai says quietly, turning back to face Valon, looking him right in the eyes. "How would we survive?"

"_**Love is a very splendored thing. Love lifts us up where we belong. All you need is love!"**_ Valon answered.

Mai scuffs and turns her back rolling her eyes.

"Please…don't start that again." She says as she begins walking, heading back towards the climbing ladder on side of the building that lead back into the alley way and to her cycle below.

**"All you need is love!"** Valon sings.

Mai stops and turns quickly, catching Valon slightly off guard a bit.

_**"A girl's has got to eat!"**_ Mai responds loudly, her violet colored eyes staring daggers.

However, this did not detour Valon.

_**"All you need is love!"**_ Valon sung again.

_**"She'll end up on the street!"**_ She exclaims again.

_**"All you need is love…"**_

She harrumph again and turns back around, folding her hands over her chest and lifts her chin in defiance.

_**"Love is just a game."**_

Valon moved closer until he was soon standing in front of her and their eyes met. She showed surprise as she opened her eyes and found him there. But she still refuses to simply give in to him.

_**"I was made for loving you baby. You were made for loving me."**_ Valon sung with a slight smile on his face.

She unfolds her arms and points a finger at him, poking him sternly in the chest.

_**"The only way of loving me baby is to pay a lovely fee."**_ Mai sings back, the other hand on her hips.

_**"Just one night! Give me just one night!"**_ Valon pleaded.

_**"There's no way. Oh no hose!"**_ Mai sings shaking her wavy, blonde hair.

_**"In the name of love! One night in the name of love!"**_ Valon continues pleading.

_**"You crazy fool! I won't give in to you!"**_ Mai says haughty.

Mai whole body stiffens and her eyes widen in surprise as Valon suddenly takes both of her hands and folded them between his own. She flushed, finding herself thinking about how warm his hands were. Of course, it may her think of how warm he must be. Her heart began to beat rapidly, and a part of her fought to respond.

_**"Don't…leave me this way! I can't survive without your sweet love! Oh baby! Don't leave me this way!"**_ Valon sung, looking deep into her eyes.

Mai found herself wanting to give in. But the image of Joey flashing through her mind and disappearing reminding her of one of the things she could not have. This only seems to strengthen her resolve and gave her strength. She pulls away from him and turns around and looks down, wrapping her arms around herself.

"_**You would think that people would have enough of silly love songs!"**_ She sung.

"_**I look around me and I see that it isn't so."**_ Valon sung back, placing a hand on her shoulder and turning her to him. Then he takes a finger and lifts her chin up so that she is staring into his own eyes. _**"Oh no…"**_

She still fought for composure as she sung the next verse.

"_**Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs."**_ She sung.

Valon could not help but smile a bit.

"_**Well what's wrong with that? I'd like to know. 'Cause here I go again!"**_ Valon runs over and hops onto one of the beams of the roof, just on the edge and turns to her holding out both hands surprising her. He sung loud and proud. _**"Love lifts us up where we belong. Where the eagles fly, on a mountain high!" **_

She walks over to him.

_**"Love makes us act like we are fools! Throw our lives away! For one happy day!"**_

_**"We can be heroes! Just for one day!"**_ Valon sung out, his voice carrying out.

Then he reaches out to her. She takes his outstretched hand and pulls him back on the roof. Her violet eyes glaring daggers again. However, Valon could also see them twinkle with amusement although she tried hard to be serious.

_**"You…you will be mean."**_ She tells him.

_**"No I want!"**_ Valon exclaim.

_**"And I…I…I'll drink all the time!"**_

Mia forgot that they were still holding hands. So it made it easier for Valon to pull her to him and into his arms, again surprising the blonde haired duelist.

_**"We should be lovers!"**_ Reply Valon.

_**"We can't do that!"**_ Mai countered, pulling away from him.

However, Valon simply pulled her back into his arms. She flushed, her body giving her away despite her protests. For she already knew that she was falling for him.

_**"We could be lovers and that's a fact."**_ Valon says, smiling as he felt her beginning to give in.

Yet, she frowned again, as the thought of the fact that they worked for Dartz crossed her mind.

_**"Though nothing can keep us together!"**_ Mai tells him.

_**"We can steal time just for one day!"**_ Valon told her.

She could not help but smile as she melted into his arms as she leaned into him and they both began singing together.

_**"We can be heroes, forever and ever!"**_

_**"We can be heroes, forever and ever!"**_

_**"We can be heroes…"**_

_**"Just because I….I will always love you."**_ Valon tells her.

**"I….I…"** Mai sings.

_**"I…can't help loving…"**_They sung together.

_**"You…"**_ Valon says placing a hand upon her cheek.

_**"How wonderful life is…"**_ Mai sung in a mere whisper.

_**"Now you're in the world!"**_ They sung right before Valon bent down and kissed her.

Mai closes her eyes and accepted, kissing him back and letting it linger a bit. Then she pulled away with a smile gracing her face.

_** "You're going to be trouble. I can tell."**_ Mai says to him.

"Probably," was Valon's only response as he leans in and kiss her.

~End

AUTHOR'S LAST WORDS: First Yu-Gi-Oh fic. So tell me how I did. And be nice with the flaming.


End file.
